


80% innocence, 10% pure rage, 10% sad pouts

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The way he is being treated is completely unfair.





	80% innocence, 10% pure rage, 10% sad pouts

"Pretty please? Don't give me a penalty?"

The steward blinked. "Er... it's not so much a penalty as a permanent race ban."

The Monégasque boy pouted. "But _why?"_ he whined. Why did he keep getting punished for doing literally nothing wrong in his entire life?

"You engineered a crash that resulted in four other drivers being hospitalized. Clearly there's something going on in here," the steward said, tapping his temple.

"No!" Charles said, horrified. Why did everyone want to target him? Why couldn't they see he's just an innocent sweetheart with a passion for driving really fast to the point where other people are in danger? People had started criticizing him a lot recently and he didn't think it was fair at all. So what if he was irresponsible? Everyone was obliged to look out only for themselves. If other drivers were too stupid to get out of the way when he was on a hot lap, you couldn't blame him for getting a bit annoyed about it. He had been through a lot so people should stop being so nasty to him. They didn't know what it was like being rich, talented, famous and attractive.

"I would never, EVER do something like this on purpose," Charles said, crossing his arms and frowning.

"We have the team radio, Charles, it's public," the steward answered patiently. "Everyone heard you screeching "_Sors de mon chemin, vermine, tu n'es rien comparé à moi! Je vais vous détruire tous!""_

Charles made a face extremely similar to the one he pulled when he had that snake looped around his neck. It was an expression that showed he was very uncomfortable except now he was uncomfortable at hearing his own words repeated back to him in this context, because it made him sound a bit crazy, and that was not a hint of truth to that whatsoever. 

"Things get heated on the radio, I say things I don't mean," he explained. It was perfectly reasonable to threaten to kill other drivers on team radio. Everyone had done it at some point. He used his best puppy eyes. They worked on almost everyone, because he was so handsome and soft and cute and pretty and sweet and soft and handsome and cute and sweet and pretty and soft and cute and handsome and sweet and soft and cute.

The steward sighed. He was lost in Charles' beautiful, ocean-colored, blue-green eyes. 

"Okay," he gave in. "You're free to go."

Charles beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> "Get out of my way, vermin, you're nothing compared to me! I will destroy you all!"


End file.
